The day everthing went wrong
by sissy fan and yumi fan
Summary: Tadase admited his love to Amu, but something goes horribly wrong. It will change there lives forever! Character death!
1. Chapter 1: The

**The shortness is for suspense.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Shugo Chara.**

January 4 Friday New Years Party The Day of Evil

"So Hinamori-chan, How has your New Years partying been?", asked Tadase-kun.  
"Oh fine I guess not much going on right now though, you?" I replied .  
"Me nether. Do you wanna meet in the park in about 3 hours?" questioned Tadase-kun.  
"Sure but how about right now?" I asked with hopefully intentions. "OK I'll see you in a minute. Bye!" said Tadase-kun.  
So I ran to the park and sat on a bench. In about a minute Tadase-kun comes running up to me.I stand up and he just hugs me and we sit down. He then tells me he loves me and always will. I tell him I love him and he just smiles and hugs me again. He says he has to go so he gets up and leaves.

That was what it was supposed to be like on that day but it ended very badly and I wish it hadn't even happened.  
I now realize that it might have been destiny or maybe just a trick.

**Review! or i will not put up next chapter. So review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Begining

January 4 Friday New Years Party The Day of Evil

"So Hinamori-chan, How has your New Years partying been?", asked Tadase-kun.  
"Oh fine I guess not much going on right now though, you?" I replyed .  
"Me nether. Do you wanna meet in the park in about 3 hours?" questioned Tadase-kun.  
"Sure but how about right now?" I asked with hopefull intentions. "Ok I'll see you in a minute. Bye!" said Tadase-kun.  
So I ran to the park and sat on a bench. In about a minute Tadase-kun comes running up to me.I stand up and he just hugs me and we sit down. He then tells me he loves me and always will. I tell him I love him and he just smiles and hugs me again. He says he has to go so he gets up and leaves.

That was what it was supposed to be like on that day but it ended very badly and I wish it hadn't even happened.  
I now relalize that it might have been destiny or mabey just a trick.  
So this is the real story of that day.

"So Hinamori-chan, How has your New Years partying been?", asked Tadase-kun.  
"Oh fine I guess not much going on right now though, you?" I replyed .  
"Me nether. Do you wanna meet in the park in about 3 hours?" questioned Tadase-kun.  
"Sure but how about right now?" I asked with hopefull intentions. "Ok I'll see you in a minute. Bye!" said Tadase-kun.  
So I ran to the park and sat on a bench. Hours and hours went by and he didn't show up. Anouther hour went by and I started to get worried. I came home and called his house but there was no answer. My mom came over to me with a sad face. She told me that Tadase's family went missing right after my phone call with him earler today.

**I acutal got reviews.=) So I need 10 reviews bfore I post the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: Of

**You all ready know that I don't own Shugo Chara but for some reason I still have to type this disclaimer.**

January 4 Friday New Years Party The Day of Evil

"So Hinamori-chan, How has your New Years partying been?", asked Tadase-kun.  
"Oh fine I guess not much going on right now though, you?" I replied .  
"Me nether. Do you wanna meet in the park in about 3 hours?" questioned Tadase-kun.  
"Sure but how about right now?" I asked with hopefull intentions. "Ok I'll see you in a minute. Bye!" said Tadase-kun.  
So I ran to the park and sat on a bench. In about a minute Tadase-kun comes running up to me.I stand up and he just hugs me and we sit down. He then tells me he loves me and always will. I tell him I love him and he just smiles and hugs me again. He says he has to go so he gets up and leaves.

That was what it was supposed to be like on that day but it ended very badly and I wish it hadn't even happened.  
I now realize that it might have been destiny or maybe just a trick.  
So this is the real story of that day.

So I ran to my room and cried for what seemed like forever. Tadase could be anywhere but all I could do was wait. I was sitting on my bed trying to recollect my thoughts when I heard a tap at my window. I looked over and saw Ikuto sitting on the railing. I opened the door to let him in. All I could think of was Tadase so when Ikuto came in I just fell to my knees and cried at his feet. He just asked what was wrong and I said "Tadase called me and asked me to go to the park and meet him there but he never showed up and now his family is missing". He just kinda held back his perverted grin of his as he tried to be sincere and calm me down. He proceeded to try and kiss me but I pulled away. I told him to leave because I was just to sad and I wanted to be alone but I really just wanted him to go away. He left after I reassured him that I was ok and that I would perk up soon. I then went down stairs and saw my mom sitting at the counter. I asked her if there was anything I could do to help Tadase and she said mabey I should go try and find him.

**Please R & R **

**I make them short because I want to.**


	4. Chapter 4: the

January 4 Friday New Years Party The Day of Evil

"So Hinamori-chan, How has your New Years partying been?", asked Tadase-kun.  
"Oh fine I guess not much going on right now though, you?" I replyed .  
"Me nether. Do you wanna meet in the park in about 3 hours?" questioned Tadase-kun.  
"Sure but how about right now?" I asked with hopefull intentions. "Ok I'll see you in a minute. Bye!" said Tadase-kun.  
So I ran to the park and sat on a bench. In about a minute Tadase-kun comes running up to me.I stand up and he just hugs me and we sit down. He then tells me he loves me and always will. I tell him I love him and he just smiles and hugs me again. He says he has to go so he gets up and leaves.

That was what it was supposed to be like on that day but it ended very badly and I wish it hadn't even happened.  
I now relalize that it might have been destiny or mabey just a trick.  
So this is the real story of that day.

So I ran outside to try to find him. I ran all over town twice and all I found was a police roadblock. I finally decided to go see what the roadblock was about. I walked up to the yellow tape and saw the worst picture I had ever seen. It was a car accident and Tadase-kun was the victim. He had been hit by a car.  
His mother walked up to me and told me that it was all an accident. The car had tryed to turn at the corner but the wheels popped and then fell off and turned too late. He was on his way to the park to see me but then this happened. I started to cry and I fell on my knees and said "Why Why Why It would have been a perfect day but Why". 


	5. Chapter 5: End

january 4 friday new years party the day of evil

"so hinamori-chan, how has your new years partying been?", asked tadase-kun.  
"oh fine i guess not much going on right now though, you?" i replyed .  
"me nether. do you wanna meet in the park in about 3 hours?" questioned tadase-kun.  
"sure but how about right now?" i asked with hopefull intentions. "ok i'll see you in a minute. bye!" said tadase-kun.  
so i ran to the park and sat on a bench. in about a minute tadase-kun comes running up to me.i stand up and he just hugs me and we sit down. he then tells me he loves me and always will. i tell him i love him and he just smiles and hugs me again. he says he has to go so he gets up and leaves.

that was what it was supposed to be like on that day but it ended very badly and i wish it hadn't even happened.  
i now relalize that it might have been destiny or mabey just a trick.  
so this is the real story of that day.

then i walked home but halfway there ikuto appeared again and asked me why i looked so sad conpaired to earlier. i answered him " tadase-kun was run-over on his way to the park today coming to see me". he just said oh and looked at me as we walked. he suddenly said "you know fate has a really weird way of bringing people together and tearing them apart". then he leaned down and kissed me before i could turn away and then he said he loved me and that he will never leave me. then just as i was about to say good bye he asked "amu-chan i know this is sudden and all but will you marry me". 


	6. Chapter 6: of

**Ok Disclaimer: We all know by now I dont own Shugo Chara or any of the Characters from it.... (Sadly :( )**

January 4 Friday New Years Party The Day of Evil

"So Hinamori-chan, How has your New Years partying been?", asked Tadase-kun.  
"Oh fine I guess not much going on right now though, you?" I replyed .  
"Me nether. Do you wanna meet in the park in about 3 hours?" questioned Tadase-kun.  
"Sure but how about right now?" I asked with hopefull intentions. "Ok I'll see you in a minute. Bye!" said Tadase-kun.  
So I ran to the park and sat on a bench. In about a minute Tadase-kun comes running up to me.I stand up and he just hugs me and we sit down. He then tells me he loves me and always will. I tell him I love him and he just smiles and hugs me again. He says he has to go so he gets up and leaves.

That was what it was supposed to be like on that day but it ended very badly and I wish it hadn't even happened.  
I now relalize that it might have been destiny or mabey just a trick.  
So this is the real story of that day.

I just stood there in shock thinking "WTF WTF WTF, What am I gonna say, Why right now WTF WTF".  
Ikuto just leaned down and looked at me staight in the eyes like he was trying to read my mind or something. When I relized I was just stading there in the middle of the sidewalk looking like I was dead I just started to walk. I decided to ignore Ikuto for now. He just stood where he was like "what happened?". Then I remember Tadase-kun's body laying there on the street, dead. I started to run. I didn't know where I was running but I was running somewhere. When I finaly stopped running I fell to my knees and started to cry. After about five minutes I looked up, eyes still wet with tears. I realized I had run to the school. I just sat there thinking of everytime I had been with Tadase. Then I remembered the caretaker and his words "When ever you feel lost and you are wondering around you tend to end up at the observitory", or something like that. I couldn't get the words out of my head they just played over and over in my mind until I figured out what they ment in a way. To me it ment If I need help I should wonder around until I find the observitory so I can see the caretaker and get his advise.  
So I decided to start walking around aimlessly untill I found it.

**(Author note): Hey Sorry I dont update often I have so much already writen but I keep going back and changing it and also sorry They are so short but I cant seem to write anything longer unless I skip large important areas in the story so they will stay short but I might get the hang of writing longer soon so Ya. Im rambling now so Review and check back for more soon. And I dont plan on giving up on the story even tho I dont support the pairing but who realy cares. BYES**


	7. Chapter 7: My

**Hey so Ya I don't own Shugo chara or any relations with it lol**

_YAY its up finally lol so here you go_

* * *

January 4 Friday New Years Party The Day of Evil

"So Hinamori-chan, How has your New Years partying been?", asked Tadase-kun.  
"Oh fine I guess not much going on right now though, you?" I replyed .  
"Me nether. Do you wanna meet in the park in about 3 hours?" questioned Tadase-kun.  
"Sure but how about right now?" I asked with hopefull intentions. "Ok I'll see you in a minute. Bye!" said Tadase-kun.  
So I ran to the park and sat on a bench. In about a minute Tadase-kun comes running up to me.I stand up and he just hugs me and we sit down. He then tells me he loves me and always will. I tell him I love him and he just smiles and hugs me again. He says he has to go so he gets up and leaves.

That was what it was supposed to be like on that day but it ended very badly and I wish it hadn't even happened.  
I now relalize that it might have been destiny or mabey just a trick.  
So this is the real story of that day.

When I finally found the observitory I felt happy for some reason as if the observitory was making me feel better and forget about my sorrow. I walked inside and sat in one of the chairs. I sat there and looked at the sky view for awile. Then the caretaker came in He asked why I was here. I told him the whole story minus Ikuto, he just sat there listening intently. When I finished he looked at me and said "Amu I know this is hard to hear but he is gone and we can't change that all we can do is remember the good old times and keep his memory in our hearts". I sat there thinking about his words and figured that he was right so I nodded and got up to leave. He asked if I wanted some tea before I left and I said sure and sat back down. He handed me a cup and we just sat there and looked at the stars. After we finished our tea he said "You know fate has a weird was of bringing people together and then tearing them apart". I then said "Ikuto told me that, too". He replied "I told him that when his father ran away and again when his mother died so he should know it by now I would guess". I just sat there thinking about tadase and Ikuto untill I got tired. I decided to get up and leave. As I walked home Ikuto came jumping out of a tree right in front of me.

* * *

**Note:** _**Hey I was wondering How should it end cuz Its getting hard to write the story cuz i don't watch the anime or read the manga anymore so should she get married to Ikuto or should everyone just die in some way or should she wake up from fainting after Tadase had called cuz im stuck and I will write alternate endings for those who want them :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. Peach pit owns all right to it or whatever.**

January 4 Friday New Years Party The Day of Evil

"So Hinamori-chan, How has your New Years partying been?", asked Tadase-kun.  
"Oh fine I guess not much going on right now though, you?" I replyed .  
"Me nether. Do you wanna meet in the park in about 3 hours?" questioned Tadase-kun.  
"Sure but how about right now?" I asked with hopefull intentions. "Ok I'll see you in a minute. Bye!" said Tadase-kun.  
So I ran to the park and sat on a bench. In about a minute Tadase-kun comes running up to me.I stand up and he just hugs me and we sit down. He then tells me he loves me and always will. I tell him I love him and he just smiles and hugs me again. He says he has to go so he gets up and leaves.

That was what it was supposed to be like on that day but it ended very badly and I wish it hadn't even happened.  
I now relalize that it might have been destiny or mabey just a trick.

* * *

I was embraced so softly but with so much tenderness and understanding, that I just shut my eyes and stood there. When I opened my eyes it was not for any real reason, I just wanted to see the person holding me. I had just turned around and saw Ikuto's brite stunning blue eyes when he kissed me. I just stood there, my head rushing with excitment and sorrow.I didn't know what to do, I was just standing there. Then Ikuto looked up at my face to see my reaction. To his surprise I didn't kick or yell or do anything. He just stood there and finally spoke "Ok do you want to answer my question or not yet?". "How could you bring that up right now at a time like this?" I kinda screamed at him after realizing that I was being spoken to. "Well I want to know your answer to my question so I can know what to do to you." he said with a smirk. "You pervert cat I know exactly what your thinking of" I replyed and kicked him.  
"Really you know what Im thinking then what am I thinking about?" He asked with a face like I had hurt his leg. "You are thinking something so perverted Im not even gonna say it out loud!" I yelled at him and kicked him even harder.  
"Oh so you don't know what Im thinking about if you cant even say it or are you to chicken?" He asked with a face like his leg really hurt now but he procced to cluck like a chicken. "No Im not, Your thinking about!..." I was saying right when a loud truck went by so only me and Ikuto could hear the rest.

* * *

A/N: I actually finished the entire story now im just gonna slowly update. Oh the ending you may ask well I made a Y in the story for the ending just so you could have ether way you want. lol so talk to you next time I update.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: As

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A/N:** Ok I wrote all but one ending so in all that makes the end and to alt endings so I wiil probly write the last alt ending tonight so that number will be fullfilled and I wrote the like map at the bottom of the chap oh and sorry for the extremily short chappie but the next one I upload will be the end and I added this the same day as the last one so what ev just read it.

* * *

January 4 Friday New Years Party The Day of Evil

"So Hinamori-chan, How has your New Years partying been?", asked Tadase-kun.  
"Oh fine I guess not much going on right now though, you?" I replyed .  
"Me nether. Do you wanna meet in the park in about 3 hours?" questioned Tadase-kun.  
"Sure but how about right now?" I asked with hopefull intentions. "Ok I'll see you in a minute. Bye!" said Tadase-kun.  
So I ran to the park and sat on a bench. In about a minute Tadase-kun comes running up to me.I stand up and he just hugs me and we sit down. He then tells me he loves me and always will. I tell him I love him and he just smiles and hugs me again. He says he has to go so he gets up and leaves.

That was what it was supposed to be like on that day but it ended very badly and I wish it hadn't even happened.  
I now relalize that it might have been destiny or mabey just a trick.

"Nope, Wrong." Ikuto replied with a chuckle.  
"Oh then what are you thinking?" I asked feeling unhappy with myself.  
"I'm thinking about eating a fish and drinking milk all day," he continued with a smile, "Just kidding I was thinking about how fun it would be to marry you and have 4 kids".  
"You perverted cat-man thing. Just go play your Violin and annoy some other poor unsuspecting girl!" I fumed at him as I turned walked home.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok Review for me k or you get no ending at all muahhahahahahaha.

ok I wrote all three endings now and here is the map to your fav end k but you can read any u want even all three if you want.

1st end: TadasexAmu wins named "I"

2nd ending: IkutoxAmu wins names "know"

3rd ending: Amu well dies named "It"

So Review and read your fav ending or all or what ev just review or else you dont get any ending K


	10. Chapter 10 1st ending: I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even well anything at alll maybe not even my own thoughts O.O**

**A/N:** _So the end is here this is the first original ending that i went with cuz it was my fav of the three i have so here you go the original ending..._

* * *

January 4 Friday New Years Party The Day of Evil

"So Hinamori-chan, How has your New Years partying been?", asked Tadase-kun.  
"Oh fine I guess not much going on right now though, you?" I replyed .  
"Me nether. Do you wanna meet in the park in about 3 hours?" questioned Tadase-kun.  
"Sure but how about right now?" I asked with hopefull intentions. "Ok I'll see you in a minute. Bye!" said Tadase-kun.  
So I ran to the park and sat on a bench. In about a minute Tadase-kun comes running up to me.I stand up and he just hugs me and we sit down. He then tells me he loves me and always will. I tell him I love him and he just smiles and hugs me again. He says he has to go so he gets up and leaves.

That was what it was supposed to be like on that day but it ended very badly and I wish it hadn't even happened.  
I now relalize that it might have been destiny or mabey just a trick.

(my fav ending that will be the true ending because of that)  
I walked all the way home without looking back the entire time because I knew I was not going to marry that idiot peverted cat. When I got home I was all alone to think but I felt soooooo tired. I went into the kitchen got a banana and went up to my room to eat it then go to sleep. I took one bite and layed down for a minute and fell asleep.

When I awoke I was in a hospital bed with my mom, dad, and Ami staring at me. I looked around the room and saw Ikuto was asleep in a chair at the other end of the room. "Amu-chan your awake finally!" came a voice somewhere in the room. I turned to see who had spoken and it was......... Tadase! "Tadase-kun, your alive!" I screamed at him with tears running down my face. "Yes, I'm alive?" he responded.  
"But you died on the 4th of January. Wait, what day is it?" I questioned.  
"The 8th of January. You have been out for 4 days, you didn't even open your eyes once until now." he told me adding " Alltho once you mumbled something about a perverted cat and getting married".  
"I dreamt it all really then I'm not married to Ikuto! Thank God." I felt like fainting at this realization but then I realized Tadase he is still alive, "And Tadase-kun...... your still alive! Thank...... God..... that..... car... never........... happened." I added panting with exsasperation.  
"Well its lunch time so we will go get some at the cafateria. Ami go wake Ikuto he should be happy for the food. Oh and Amu get some rest while we are gone" my mom said.  
"Ok see you later".  
----------------(18th Bday)------------------

"Hey, Tadase what's up" I said walking up next to him in the park.  
"Oh, just thinking about stuff" he responded.  
"Oh, well good luck with that. I really should be getting to my house right about now".  
"Wait, Amu-chan".  
"What is it Tadase-kun"?  
"Amu-chan, Please will.....you marry me"?  
"T-Ta..d..a..se-.....kun". I was so shocked but so happy he finally asked me "Yes I would love to marry you but on one condition".  
"And that condition is?" he asked with a puzzled yet happy expresstion.  
"Kiss me... right now." I responded with a smirk and he started to say ok when i kissed him with as much passion as I possibly could.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So how did you like that hmm soo did ya like it cuz it was my fav ending. if not go read the other endings I posted three:) and Plz Plz review so ether read a diff ending or i guess this is good bye :(_


	11. Chapter 11 Alt ending 1: Know

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even well anything at alll maybe not even my own thoughts O.O**

**A/N:** _So who like ikuto cuz well this ending is all about him so well read on..._

* * *

January 4 Friday New Years Party The Day of Evil

"So Hinamori-chan, How has your New Years partying been?", asked Tadase-kun.  
"Oh fine I guess not much going on right now though, you?" I replyed .  
"Me nether. Do you wanna meet in the park in about 3 hours?" questioned Tadase-kun.  
"Sure but how about right now?" I asked with hopefull intentions. "Ok I'll see you in a minute. Bye!" said Tadase-kun.  
So I ran to the park and sat on a bench. In about a minute Tadase-kun comes running up to me.I stand up and he just hugs me and we sit down. He then tells me he loves me and always will. I tell him I love him and he just smiles and hugs me again. He says he has to go so he gets up and leaves.

That was what it was supposed to be like on that day but it ended very badly and I wish it hadn't even happened.  
I now relalize that it might have been destiny or mabey just a trick.

(ALt Ending)  
I turned around before walking home and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ikuto maybe I will marry you but you hav to wait until I turn 21." I added. He just smiled at me and nodded with his cat ears showing.

(On her 21st B-day)  
"Kitty-man, are you ready to get married?"I said.  
"Yes pink-hair but its almost time for the wedding and I can't find my socks that match my suit!" Ikuto replied.  
"Then wear the socks that go with the outfit you wore at the one party, I think they are blue and purple." I said rushing out the door into the limo. Ikuto soon in tow behind me carrying blue and purple socks in his hand. When we arrived he had his socks on and was already as was I. We went through the whole cerrimony and exchanged the I Do's. "You may now kiss the bride." said the preist. Ikuto bent down just enough and leand in and... BIT My Ear!  
"Stop just kiss me so we can honeymoon in paris and then you can do whatever you want even, bite my ears then." I wispered to him. He leaned a little back and kissed me and at that momment was when I finaly forgot Tadase fo the first time since I met him.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So did you like you have to tell me cuz if you dont ill think you hated it so plz plz plz review oh and bye :(_


	12. Chapter 12 Alt ending 2: It

**Discliamer: I own nothing not even well anything maybe not even my own thoughts O.O**

**A/N:**_ So wave goodbye :P_

* * *

January 4 Friday New Years Party The Day of Evil

"So Hinamori-chan, How has your New Years partying been?", asked Tadase-kun.  
"Oh fine I guess not much going on right now though, you?" I replyed .  
"Me nether. Do you wanna meet in the park in about 3 hours?" questioned Tadase-kun.  
"Sure but how about right now?" I asked with hopefull intentions. "Ok I'll see you in a minute. Bye!" said Tadase-kun.  
So I ran to the park and sat on a bench. In about a minute Tadase-kun comes running up to me.I stand up and he just hugs me and we sit down. He then tells me he loves me and always will. I tell him I love him and he just smiles and hugs me again. He says he has to go so he gets up and leaves.

That was what it was supposed to be like on that day but it ended very badly and I wish it hadn't even happened.  
I now relalize that it might have been destiny or mabey just a trick.

I started to run home and I would not stop running even when Ikuto called out to me to stop. I ran and ran and ran just like I had when I was searching for Tadase-kun and when I had run away from the sight of his dead lifeless body. I had run so far that I was tired then that I had collapsed onto the ground outside the observitory but I wasn't even heading towards there now. No I couldn't go there because it is a happy place and for once in my life I didn't want to be happy. I didn't want anything more than to just curl up and dissapear forever. Oh what I would have givin to do that very thing right now. I almost wanted to die but I knew I couldn't bring myself to it. Right now I wish that Ran was still around so I could gain her confidence in myself but after Tadase died all my Charas turned into X eggs and dissapeared from my view. I think Im almost to my house finally but somthing is missing I don't feel the happy feeling I get from being home for some reason. Then again I don't want to be happy ether. Ok just need to get across this rode and Im at home.

xxxxxxxxxIkuto's POVxxxxxxxxxx Ugg where is she running off to. I wonder what she is thinking trying to cross that rode without looking at the cars! "Amu, Noooooooo"! but it was to late the car hit her.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So did you like you have to tell me cuz if you dont ill think you hated it so plz plz plz review oh and bye :(_


End file.
